Mother's Intuition
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: Yelan knew something was off with Syaoran. Sakura/Syaoran


**A sweet oneshot. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Yelan Li was not someone you lied to.<p>

She was the head of the Li clan since her husband's passing and she was not known for her soft heart. She had a way of backing the other elders into agreeing with one way. Her way. Even her children knew better than to try and conceal something; she'd just find out anyway and then she would look at you with a look you weren't certain was anger, sadness, or disappointment.

So Syaoran really didn't stand a chance at all.

It started when her son called to let her know he'd be staying be Japan for a while after the Final Judgment. Even though Syaoran agreed he would come home after the new card master was chosen, he said that strange occurrences were happening and he wanted to make sure it was nothing dangerous.

Though Yelan admired her son's resolve, she noticed that there was something fishy about the way Syaoran was approaching this. Sakura Kinomoto was the new card mistress and she could probably handle the problems with her guardians. Her son didn't need to be there.

Then Meilin suddenly went out to Japan one day because she got a call from Syaoran saying he had something important to tell her. When she got back, Meilin seemed fine, but if one looked closer you would noticed she seemed a bit strained when it came to Yelan and her daughters.

If that wasn't enough to convince Yelan of something wrong, the call to Syaoran to come home cinched it. He sounded so surprised like returning was the furthest thing from his mind. And then that pause at the end of the call. It seemed like Syaoran was going to fight back, but after another moment he agreed even though Yelan could tell it was forced.

Which made Yelan wonder if her son did not like living with her. She may not have been the most affectionate mother and was strict at times, but she did love him and his sisters and the thought of Syaoran prefer living with Wei in Japan made her feel hurt.

So she called Wei while Syaoran was at school and brought the question up. Wei chuckled and said that wasn't the reason at all. This made her relieved, but that just brought up the question of what was really going on. Wei said he had no idea, but Yelan got the feeling he knew what was going on and just wasn't telling her.

With all the evidence above going through her mind, she made a mental note to have a private conversation with her son once he got home.

* * *

><p>"Syaoran, after dinner I want to speak to you privately."<p>

All five of her children were looking at her with disbelief. It was rare for her to request a private conversation with one of them. The last time she had requested a private conversation with an elder, the guy ran out of the house crying. Conversations with her children didn't go that much better.

Yelan ate the rest of the meal in silence while her daughters gave her son the 'it was nice knowing you' look. Syaoran gulped quietly.

After the meal, mother and son were alone in her room. Her daughters had tried to eavesdrop on them, but Wei hurried them away. Now Yelan could speak.

"Syaoran."

Her son visibly stiffened like he always did when she wanted to talk to him.

"Yes mother?"

"Did something happen in Japan?"

Syaoran became stiffer than usual, which shouldn't have been possible.

"What-what do you mean?"

Ah the stutter. Confirmation of intent to hide something

"Don't lie to me Syaoran. Remember what happened last time."

Syaoran did remember what happened last time. One of his sisters had snuck out passed curfew to see a boy. Needless to say, his mother had not been happy.

"Now what is it?"

Syaoran wisely kept his mouth shut. _You have the right to remain silent._

Yelan sighed. Lovely, she had to play the guessing game.

"Is this about school? Your grades?"

All Syaoran did was shake his head. Well at least it wasn't that.

"The elders? They weren't happy you failed, but I've talked to them…."

Again Syaoran shook his head.

Yelan hmphed, remembering the after effects.

"Although, there was a lot of grief since that girl was an apparent nobody. Those stupid old men said it would have been better if she had come from a rival clan.."

"That's not true! She's not a nobody!"

Yelan's head jabbed as she took a sharp look at her son. Her eyes went wide.

Syaoran clapped a hand over his mouth, something slipped out that he hadn't wanted to. His face was pure red; embarrassed. He resisted the urge to smack the back of his head. _Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. Unfortunately with Mother, you don't have the right to an attorney. So make sure you do what we say. Alright, little brother?_

The light bulb in Yelan's mind went off. _The desire to stay, Meilin's reaction, the moment in which she thought he was going to fight back…_

Yelan didn't know what to do. This was something she had never thought she would have a conversation with her son about. Times like these, she wished her husband was still alive. He would know how to do this a lot more effectively and Yelan suddenly longed for one of her daughter's boy conversations. At least those she could relate to easier.

She took a deep breath, jumping off a cliff without knowing how far it was to the bottom.

"You….like her."

It wasn't a question so much as a fact.

Syaoran's face seemed to be trembling before he straightened out.

"Yes."

Yelan's eyes softened slightly. She turned to the window.

"Since when?"

Syaoran kept his ground.

"For a while."

Yelan sighed, a bit disappointed she wasn't getting any details.

"Does she know?"

Syaoran certainly was testing how many reds can appear on his face.

"Yes."

"Since when?"

Syaoran stiffened even more.

"A little while before we left."

Yelan inwardly smacked herself. That's why her son didn't want to leave! He didn't want to be away from Sakura.

Sakura Kinomoto. On the one hand, Yelan liked her and had no problems with her son's feelings. She was a nice girl. And Yelan couldn't deny that she felt something of nostalgia watching her son blush like that. He truly was his father's son. (Although she hoped Syaoran hadn't taken after his father's example and confessed at a completely awkward time. She had no idea what spurred him to confess after she won against him in a magical duel. In front of all the elders. Who hated him very much.)

The elders, on the other hand, were not going to like this. They had gone crazy when Syaoran had failed to become the new Master of the Clow. They most certainly did not like the girl. Hearing about Syaoran's feelings for her would make it worse for the both of them. They would fight to it he would never see her again.

However, it wouldn't be the first time the elders were dead out against something and had to concede that they were wrong. Her marriage was one of many examples.

But Yelan was reminded about Sakura's feelings then.

"And her answer?"

Syaoran seemed to relax a little. Did he expect her to over react?

"I didn't get one."

Yelan sighed. That was a problem. One that would have to be remedied. Soon.

"Alright then. You can go now."

Syaoran's head jerked up.

"Uh..alright."

Syaoran turned to leave and just before he got to the door, Yelan's voice answered his silent mind pleading.

"You will have to go back eventually. To get an answer."

Syaoran parted his mouth in surprise before smiling and exiting.

"Thanks Mother."

Yelan smiled at her son's thanks. She held her fan to her chest as she glanced out at the moon.

Ah well, at least it will be fun to watch the elders crawl and plead for her mercy.

(A sudden chill to the head leaders of the Li clan symbolize a bleak future on the horizon. It's best to quit while you're ahead they say.)

* * *

><p><strong>Horrible I know, but give me a break! This was my first time.<strong>


End file.
